Some embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to vertical cell semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
In order to reduce a size of a semiconductor device and improve performance, various methods of forming a plurality of memory cells vertically on a substrate are have been developed.